Life of a Konoha High Student
by PyschadelicHippy81
Summary: Himiko moves back to Konoha after the death of her father and finds herself in the care of Jiryia and her childhood friend Naruto. There's no chance that life would be boring now that she's back for good. A few strange encounters, a load of new friends and perhaps a few enemies along the way? You couldn't even make it up... (Modern day AU)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fanfic that I've been working on, I've really been a a roll writing this (However it's taken me forver to get it down again and proof read) **

**This is my second Fanfic, and I think it will probably be my main one for the time being as I'm having trouble getting the motivation to write more for the other one. This one seems to be a lot more fun to write...**

**Anyway, I do not own anyone or anything within the Naruto universe, just my OC and the plot for the story. **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Family friends

Sitting in the passenger seat of a small car, Himiko let her mind wonder as she looked out the window: rain beating down against it. She had spent the last week or so packing her belongings into boxes in preparation to move to Konoha after her father passed away. Her mother had died when she was little and her brother was currently serving in the army on the other side of the world. He would be away for months on end, and seeing as this was an unstable environment for her she was entrusted to an old family friend: a strange, but very funny white haired man who was close to her father growing up. She remembered that his name was Jiraya.

She looked over at him as he quietly hummed along to a song playing on the radio whilst he was driving. He noticed her gaze and spoke up, trying to get a conversation going.

"Sorry Naruto couldn't be here; he's in school right now. Once your settled in, you'll be going to the same school."

I smiled slightly remembering the spiky blond haired boy that he was referring to. He and I were good friends when we were little, even though I was a year older. My family moved away from Konoha a while back because of my Father's job, but now I guess I'm back.

I wonder if he still remembers me? It's been a few years now. I imagine he's gotten much taller since I last seen him, and probably much louder too.

The car suddenly stopped and I noticed the car was parked at a gas station. Jiriya swiftly left the car after asking me if I wanted anything at the small shop we were parked outside of.

"No thanks, I'm okay." I said politely and he nodded and left for the shop.

Now that she was left alone for a few moments, she turned the volume of the radio up and flicked through a few radio stations, immediately stopping once she heard the chorus of her favorite song.

(Catfish and the bottlemen - Kathleen)

She sang along, drumming her fingers on the dashboard to the beat.

Looking out the car window she seen that Jiriya was making his was back to the car again and decided to shut up before he caught her singing , also turning the volume down again as if she had never touched it.

He entered the car with a small bag of groceries and set them in the back seat behind him. He glanced down at his watch before looking over to Himiko again.

"Well, look at the time. Naruto will be home from school soon, we'd best get going!"

He started up the car and they soon found themselves at the house. It was a white bungalow of decent size, with a large garden out front that had various colorful flowers and plants line around the edge of it. The car pulled up in the driveway and Himiko let her thoughts wonder as she admired the flowers in the garden through the window.

_I wonder who looks after all the flowers? Jiriya doesn't look like the gardening type..._

The rain had stopped for a while and both Himiko and Jiriya started to take her belongings out of the boot and into the house. She made her way back out of the house to get another one of her suitcases when she looked to see a spiky mop of blond hair from behind Jiriya's small car.

He must have told Naruto she was here as she suddenly heard his unmistakable voice all the way from the other side of the garden.

"HEY HIMIKO! LONG TIME NO SEE, EH?"

He called, approaching her in large strides before he pulled her into a bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"Ahh...Can't breath..N-Naruto..."

She wheezed, before he finally let go of her, standing back and scratching the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

She grinned, realizing that her theory about being taller than her was right, she was a good few inches smaller than him now.

"Well, you sure have grown a lot since we last met!"

I said, laughing slightly.

"Yea I know, haha. It's the growth spurt thingy. Didn't recon it would happen to me you know."

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by the loud coughs of Jiriya in the background to remind us that he was still here. We both looked over to him and suddenly remembered about my suitcases in the car that still needed to be taken into the house.

He raised an eyebrow and we made our way back to the car, taking more of my stuff out of the car.

Later on when I got all my stuff into my new room and settled in, Jiriya ordered us a pizza as he couldn't be bothered with the effort of making something from scratch. We all sat in the living room with our food and took the opportunity to catch up since it had been a while since we had all seen each other.

Naruto and I cringed and held back nervous laughter as Jiriya told us stories of when we were little. He, on the other hand held no reserve to outright laugh during his story telling.

"Ahaha...and you two were covered head to toe in mud...we just looked at you...we didn't know what to think...hahah..."

He leaned back on his position on the floor, wiping a tear from his eye as he tried to control his laughing fit...He was defiantly finding it funnier than us as we just looked at each other shaking our heads slightly.

A few hours later, after taking a shower and changing into some pajamas (consisting of a baggy grey t shirt and black and white stripped shorts) Himiko went back to her room to start unpacking some of her things. She had just finished putting the sheets on her bed when she heard the phone ring in the hallway.

After hearing i ring a few times she popped her head out the door to see if anyone was going to answer it. After giving it a few more seconds, she walked out into the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Um...Hello?"

She said, feeling a little awkward.

"Hello? Who's this?"

A male voice replied, a confused tone in his voice.

"Who's this? Your the one that called."

She said back, feeling much more awkward than before.

"Hn...Whatever. Is Naruto there?"

The male voice replied impatiently.

Himiko quickly looked around the hallway for any sign of him before walking into the living room to find Jiriya. He looked away from the tv he was watching and over to her as she entered the room.

"Hey, is Naruto around?"

She inquired, covering the phone with her hand.

"He's in the shower at the moment. Who's that?"

He gestured to the phone in her hands.

"Um...I'm not sure, but their asking for him."

She said, realizing that she never got an answer as to his name.

"It's probably Sasuke or someone, he'll phone them back when he gets out the shower."

She nodded and put the phone back to her ear.

"He's in the shower at the moment, do you want me to leave a message, or..?"

She said going back into the hallway, leaving Jiriya to watch his program.

"No just tell him to call me back. It's important."

He answered abruptly before hanging up, not even giving her the chance to ask who the hell he was.

_Gees, whats this guys problem? _

She made her way back to her room after putting the phone back on it's place on the stand in the hallway.

_Oh great, I forgot to ask his name...Oh well, Naruto would probally know who it was anyway, If it was something important._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) x**

**Please review and let me know what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've**** been meaning to update sooner but Iv'e really got caught up in writing more of the chapters that I haven't had the time to re write and proof read etc. **

**As always, I do not own anything within the Naruto universe. I only own my OC Himiko and any other OC that may pop up somewhere in the story.**

**With that said, ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounters of the awkward kind

Himiko woke up early the next morning, as she was not adjusted to the new house yet. She stepped out of her room in her groggy, still half asleep state - not caring that she looked like a complete mess right now because her hair was all over the place. She made herself some toast before going to the living room.

Being still half asleep, she hadn't noticed that Naruto and another person were sitting in the living room already and were staring at her as she walked in and sat on one of the sofas.

Naruto broke the silence that she had not realized was awkward.

"Hey Himiko what has you up this early?"

He said in his usual loud tone.

His voice rang through her ears as she turned in her seat to look at him, noticing another person sitting on the sofa that was opposite her. He just stared at her in this half annoyed manner and she didn't know what to think.

Turning her attention back to Naruto she tried to hide her blush: not for the sake of the boy, but because she looked like she had been dragged through some sort of Forrest with the way her hair stuck out in different directions.

"I couldn't sleep, new house and all."

She said, still sounding tired.

"You'll get used to it in no time Himi-Chan."

He said kindly and she smiled at her nickname, she was older than him but she didn't care; the name suited anyway.

He suddenly got up after glancing at the clock on the wall, his friend followed suit as they mad their way out of the living room.

"Well I have to go, were going to be late for school."

He popped his head back in the door and gestured to the other boy standing half way in the door.

"- This is Sasuke by the way. Hes the guy who phoned last night."

She nodded in response as she observed the boy from her spot on the sofa.

_Dark hair, Dark eyes...pale skin...That unmatched glare..._

Her thoughts trailed as she noticed him staring back at her from the hallway, giving her a glare when he realized she was looking him up and down.

_...Definatly an Uchiha._

She concluded in her mind before he and Naruto disappeared out the front door.

_Well that was embarrassing..._

She said inwardly as she stepped in front of the mirror in the living room, just now realizing how bad her hair was.

After getting washed and showered she went back to her room to get dressed.

She wore a pair of plain black leggings with a pair of white vans and a black and dark blue patterned vest top. She also had her small wooden beaded necklace on that she wore pretty much every day. For makeup she wore a small amount of foundation to cover the circles under her eyes and applied some basic eyeliner to frame her emerald green eyes. Her long white hair was pulled back and tied in a somewhat messy (but still nice looking) bun at the top of her head. She pulled a small amount of hair to sit either side of her face, also pulling on her hair to loosen the bun some more.

With all that done she went into the kitchen to find that Jiriya had gotten up and was sitting at the table eating some breakfast.

He looked up from his morning paper and smiled at her.

"You up already? I would have expected you to be out cold until the early afternoon; what with all that moving stuff yesterday."

He chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his coffee. She sat down at the table directly across from him and cracked a smile at his comment, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yea, I would have thought so too but I guess not. Do you have work today Jiriya?"

She asked, wondering if she would be left in the house on her own for the day.

"Yea I do, but I was thinking you could go sight seeing or something to pass the time. I wouldn't want you sitting in the house all day with weather like that."

His statement caught her attention and she looked out the window to see the trees outside being lit up by the powerful rays of the sun.

_The weather is so unpredictable in Konoha. At least in Suna you could always count on it being sunny..._

She thought to herself before looking over to Jiriya and remembering what they were talking about.

"That sound good, I have some money in my purse; I could go shopping too!"

Himiko beamed, already getting excited at the thought of all the clothes shops she would find while she was out. Shopping alone wouldn't be nearly as fun as with friends but she was sure she would enjoy herself.

_Today inst going to be so boring after all!_

* * *

_~Elsewhere, in a classroom on the other side of town~_

Naruto and Sasuke sat in Science class while their teacher Orochimaru droned on about something neither of them where paying attention to, something about plant cells...

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was sitting beside him, and tried to start a conversation to pass the time.

"Man, I have no clue what he's talking about. Why do we have to learn about plants anyways?.."

He said, genuinely confused about the topic of the lecture.

"It's part of the curriculum, I don't know..."

Sasuke replied, his voice consisting of nothing but boredom. He sat there half asleep with his chin rested on the back of his hand.

"Anyway, Himiko Chan is gonna be starting here tomorrow...I think she'll be in the year above us though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, he had been talking about this girl all day what was with him? And how come she was over at his house at all hours of the day? (or morning)

"So, is she your new girlfriend or something? You sure talk about her an awful lot."

Narutos eyes suddenly widened as he processed his words. Trying to hide a small blush, he sat back in his chair and scoffed.

"No, it's not like that idiot. Weve been friends since we were practically in diapers."

"Oh right. How do you know her then?"

Sasuke asked, suddenly becoming interested in this girl. Not that he showed any external signs of it, he just played it off as being sociable.

"Well her father and Jiriya go way back, they went to school together or something. We got along well as kids, you know?"

Sasuke nodded in response and Naruto's face lit up. He knew him well enough to know that he had some sort of plan in mind, even before saying it. He didn't even attempt to guess what was going on in that mind of his: most times it was something that would end them up in trouble...

"Hey, we should get the guys out for ramen after school and invite Himiko Chan along!"

He grinned to himself, thinking it was the best plan ever. Combining the two most important things in his life: His best friends and ramen. That being in no particular order of course...

Sasuke seemed skeptical of this idea already. A load of guys and just one girl?...And anyways, he was sure they were all banned from the ramen shop after things got a bit out of hand the last time they went there.

"And by 'Guys' I hope you don't mean the likes of Kiba. Do you really want to put the fear of God into her before she even starts here?"

Naruto took a moment to think things through.

_He's got a point there, Kiba would just hit on her and make things uncomfortable...and thats all we need. _

"Well how about we ask Sakura and Hinata to go too? Then she wont be the only girl there."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as the bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

"I suppose those two might go, they might get along well...plus Sakura would keep Kiba in line if he said anything creepy."

He thought out loud as they both got up to leave the classroom.

"Then its set, we'll tell everyone at lunch and see who wants to come."

* * *

**And that's chapter two! **

**I really needed to get this one out there before I go back to School, and this might be my last update for a little while until I'm adjusted to School again.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! x :)**

**Drop a review if you like and let me know you think about the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I got this one out a lot quicker than I expected (and I'm quite happy about that!) **

**Thank you to wolfmoon30 for the follow and favorite! And also to vivcamel for the follow!**

**Its nice to know that someone is enjoying the story so far, and there's lots more to come.**

**As always I do not own anything or anyone within the Naruto world, just my OC and the plot. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Chapter 3: IT'S RAMEN TIME!

Himiko was on her way back home after spending the last few hours in various clothes shops around town. She had bought a load of clothes from this one shop that sold loads of cool geometric print tops and skinny jeans. She was stuck between being a tomboy and a girly girl - both had things that appealed to her. For example: One day she would wear a pretty pastel colored sundress with dolly shoes and the next day she would be wearing a 'Led Zeppelin' band t shirt and a pair of leggings. She was just weird like that I guess...

She approached the white painted bungalow, noticing that Jiriya's car was still gone.

_He must still be at work then, I wonder when he'll be back..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she once again heard the all too familiar loud voice of her friend.

"HEY HIMIKO, WERE BACK."

_We? _

She thought to herself as she turned around to see the raven haired boy from earlier following behind Naruto.

_Oh, I see..._

They walked up to her and looked down at the array of shopping bags in her hands.

"Why girls buy so many clothes, I will never understand."

He sighed and rolled his eyes sarcastically ad Sasuke looked away, uninterested.

"Yea, Its not something that boys get..."

She laughed lightly out of nervous habit, unsure of what else to say.

They made their way into the house and Sasuke followed close behind. Himiko set her bags on the sofa and sat down to rest for a couple of minuets. She had been walking most of the day and was a little tired. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the sofa opposite her. After a few minuets of comfortable silence, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Himi-Chan, were going out for some ramen with a few friends, do you wanna come along?"

He asked, putting his plan into action.

Now that she thought about it, she was getting hungry...

"Sure, why not."

She shrugged whilst getting up and taking her bags to her room.

"Just let me put my bags away, I'll only be a few minuets."

"Alright, we'll be in the car."

Naruto called as he went out the front door.

"Car? What car?"

She called back from her room. When she didn't get a reply she walked out to the hallway to find them, unaware that Naruto had already left. Looking around she had concluded that they were indeed 'In the car' and backed up a few steps, accidentally knocking into someone.

She turned around to see Sasuke just standing there.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke..."

She said slightly embarrassed and she took a step back to give him some room.

"Naruto said hurry up. Were going In my car, since you asked."

He said before making his way to the front door, not bothering to wait for her.

"Oh okay."

She followed him out the door and into his car. She sat in the back seat while Sasuke was in the driving seat and Naruto sat opposite him. There was a lingering silence before Himiko's curiosity got the better of her.

"So these friends of yours, what are they like?"

She leaned forward in her seat and rested her arm on the chair in front of her - the one Naruto was sitting in.

The blonde chuckled before answering and Sasuke rolled his eyes, which she caught in the mirror.

"Their some characters I'll tell you that. I invited Sakura and Hinata too so that you wouldn't be the only girl...But I have to warn you about Kiba, I tried to steer him away from going but he insisted."

"I see, well as long as he isn't creepy or anything I don't mind. It'll be nice to make a couple friends before I start school."

"Yea, It'll be less awkward that way. You'll be in the year above us but a few of my friends will be in your year. Tenten and Neji, a couple others too."

He looked back at her in his seat as they approached the parking lot outside the ramen shop. Sasuke stopped the car and got out quickly without saying a word, leaving us behind in the car.

_He hasn't spoken a word since we got in the car. I'm starting to get the feeling he doesn't like me or something..._

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

She asked, opening the car door and getting out. Naruto was already out and stood their to wait for her.

"No, it's just that your new. He's a cool guy once you get to know him, don't worry about it."

The two entered the ramen shop and immediately noticed the crowd of people sitting at a large table at the back. There were about six people in all and they were about to order their food.

One of them turned around to see who had entered the shop and shot up in his seat, hollering over to Naruto.

"HEY NARUTO, YOUR LATE! WERE ALREADY ORDERING!"

Naruto chuckled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to Himiko.

"...Well, there's Kiba..."

The brown haired boy continued to stand out of his seat, calling over to them again in his loud voice.

"WHAT, DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GONE SHY IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Himiko and Naruto looked at each other simultaneously, she flashed him a glare that clearly read 'What the hell is he talking about?' and he looked back confused and shrugged his shoulders.

A pink haired girl sitting opposite from Kiba proceeded to shut him up by leaning over the table and punching him in the arm before scolding him.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, DON'T BE SO LOUD! YOU EMBARRASSING THEM!"

We made our way over to the table and sat at the end where the last empty seats were. She was sat across from Naruto and was beside a dark haired girl with deep lavender colored eyes. She was blushing a deep red for some reason, but Himiko dismissed it as 'That Kiba guy embarrassing her'.

As he settled in his seat, taking in who was there, he looked around for Sasuke noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey wheres Sasuke?"

A boy with long dark hair and lavender eyes, who looked very much like the girl, spoke up informatively.

"He went to the bathroom just before you guys came in. He seems annoyed at something..."

The pink haired girl nodded in agreement.

"More so than usual, what's up with him?"

"Its probably his time of the month or something...God he's so moody."

Kiba sat down in his chair again before turning his attention to Himiko. He rested his chin on his hand, as if to look bored, and studied her from across the table. She felt his gaze and looked over to him, smiling politely.

"So Naruto, whats your girlfriends name?"

He chuckled under his breath. Himiko noticed at that moment the the girl beside her had shifted in her seat, an uncomfortable look on her face. She rolled her eyes at the boy and was about to set things straight when she was cut off by Naruto.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend; she's a family friend. Now will you put your eyes back in your head?"

He retorted in a sarcastic, yet somewhat serious manner. Everyone laughed at this and Kiba blushed, cursing under his breath. Himiko couldn't help but laugh herself, even the girl beside her had become less tense and relaxed in her seat.

_Naruto was right, they really are some characters..._

They each ordered their various types of ramen and began chatting again. One by one Naruto introduced them to her. There was Kiba, the loud brown haired boy who was convinced she was Naruto's girlfriend. Hinata, the girl with the lavender eyes and dark hair who was quieter than most of the others. Neji, who was Hinata's cousin, and was also very smart. Choji, who was already eating food when we came in. Sakura was the pink haired girl, she seemed really friendly and lastly Shikamaru: who had fallen asleep in the corner whith his head on the table. He was also very smart, but he didnt talk much.

Sasuke soon joined them again and sat next to Himiko, seeing as it was the only seat left. From time to time she would feel his gaze on her, but she ignored it to avoid any more awkwardness.

Choji spoke up for the first time and started a conversation going while they waited for their food. From what she had seen of him, he seemed to be a geniality nice person.

"So when are you starting school Himiko, will you be in our year? Naruto told us that you're a year older so you'll probally be in Neji's class."

"Actually I'm going to be starting tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be in the same year as you guys. But hey, I can still hang out with you all at lunch right?"

"Of course Himiko-Chan, and I'm sure you'll make friends with Temari: she'll be in your class most likely."

Hinata spoke up for the first time, a kind smile on her face.

Himiko naturally smiled as she turned her attention to the dark haired girl beside her.

"Who is Temari?"

She asked, curious.

"She's a friend of ours, but she couldn't make it today."

Kiba joined the conversation again, leaning over the table towards her.

"She's also a good friend of Shikamaru's, If you know what I mean..."

He whispered, chuckling quietly as he gestured over to Shikamaru who had his head rested on the table sleeping. The others laughed knowingly at this and Himiko instantly caught on to his meaning.

The food arrived not long after and things were quiet as they all ate. After chatting some more and everyone paying their share, they each went their separate ways. Naruto and Himiko ended up walking home as Sasuke's hospitality came to a rather abrupt end.

The blonde grinned ear to ear as they walked along the street; the street lamp lighting up his features.

"Man, they all seem to like you. You fit right in Himi-Chan!"

She laughed along with him.

"You were right, their some characters! I have a feeling school tomorrow isn't going to be dull."

"Haha, Nope. Not with all those guys around, always something going on!"

He started up laughing again, as if remembering something funny that happened regarding them."

They were soon back at the house, Jiriya's car was parked outside implying he was home from work. Himiko went straight to bed when she got in: she was exhausted all the shopping earlier on.

She soon feel asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring, by any accounts it wouldn't be boring!

* * *

**And that's chapter 3!**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but It will be soon enough. **

**Thank you for reading! :) x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New School, New Friends**

**I sorry for the long wait for the update of the new chapter, I've been overwhelmed with schoolwork recently. Hope y'all can forgive me!**

**I've made sure that this chapter is extra long to compensate for the wait!**

**Also, thank you all for the favs and follows I've gained in the last while, I'm glad that people are enjoying it so far! :) **

**As usual, I do not own anyone or anything within the Naruto world, just my OC Himiko. And with that said...**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

The next morning Himiko was woken by loud knocks at her door, followed by Naruto's voice.

"Himi-Chan, it's time to get up."

She stirred in her bed unable to register his words, she was still so tired and didn't want to move from the warm comfort that was her bed. When he didn't get a reply, Naruto opened the door and popped his head in, seeing that she had pulled the covers over her head.

"Will you get up already? Jees I thought I was bad at waking up in the mornings…"

She slid the covers down just enough so she could look at him, sticking her tongue out so he could see. She noticed he was already washed and dressed; wearing a blain black t-shirt with a thin rope necklace and a pair of dark colored jeans. She wondered what time it was exactly for him to be up and dressed already.

"Your dressed already…what time is it anyways?"

She said in her groggy state, finally getting up and waling towards him at the door. He chuckled and scratched at the back of his head nervously before giving his reply.

"Well, its about ten to eight. I called for you to get up at seven but you didn't answer."

Himiko froze still for a few seconds, taking in his words before bolting out of the room, pushing him aside as she ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO, I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

She yelled before entering the bathroom. She heard him laugh from the hallway and rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her.

_Late...On my first day. Thank you for that one Naruto._

She got showered and dressed in lightning speed, her clothes consisting of a light colored pair of skinny jeans and a white and navy baseball top with a printed picture of the Beatles on it. She wore a pair of navy vans and decided that she would leave her hair down to show its natural waviness. She applied her usual makeup which was foundation and a bit of eyeliner, applying some mascara for good measure.

After getting dressed, Himiko went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, eating it as fast as she could. When she finished eating the fruit, she noticed that Jiriya was nowhere to be seen.

_He must have gone to work early or something…_

She knew he would have got her up on time if he was here, instead of leaving it to Naruto who was far less reliable…

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the front door that broke the silence thought the house. It was followed by Naruto greeting someone at the door.

"Come on Himiko, that's our ride!"

The blonde called from the hallway, prompting her to come out of the kitchen. Sasuke stood at the front door with his usual plain expression and she looked at him from the other end of the hallway. Their eyes suddenly met when he felt her gaze, they looked at each other for a brief moment before Himiko momentarily left to grab her schoolbag from her room. The three then exited the house and made their way to the car.

They were soon at the parking lot of the school. They all got out of the car before Sasuke issued a quick goodbye, claiming that he would catch up with them later. He said something about an early meeting for the basketball team as he locked the car and made his way in the opposite direction without looking back. Naruto seemed unphased by this, so Himiko just assumed it happens a lot.

Naruto proceeded to show Himiko the schools main office so she could get her timetable. As they walked through the main corridor they got strange looks from people. Every now and then she would catch people whispering to each other; this started to make her feel self conscious from everyone looking at them.

Naruto had noticed too, looking over to her to reassure her.

"Well, now everyone knows who the new person is…Don't worry they'll stop staring eventually."

He laughed lightly as they walked approached the main office door. Somehow she didn't find his words reassuring…

The blond wrapped a few times on the door before a woman with short black hair answered, looking over to Himiko, instantly knowing that she was the new student and ushered them in.

They entered the small office area to see and older blonde woman sitting at a desk beside a window at the far side of the room. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled at them politely.

"So, you're the new student; Sayugi Himiko, right?"

She smiled back as the two walked closer to the desk.

"Yes."

She said simply, not really knowing what else to say. There was an awkward silence for a few moments as the blonde haired woman looked back down to her paperwork. Naruto grew impatient in the silence and took the opportunity to hurry things along.

"Granny Tsunade, She's here for her-"

Naruto spoke up, only to be cut off mid sentence as the woman looked up from her paperwork and glared at him intensely.

"Yes I know, and what did I tell you about calling me that! You nee to be careful Naruto, your still in my bad books from that fight you caused a few weeks back, you hear me!"

Himiko nearly jumped out of her skin at the woman's sudden outburst. Tsunade noticed this and took a deep breath before retaining her calm demeanour, as not to scare her any further.

"I'm sorry about that Himiko, here's your timetable. Now there's a girl called Tenten and another called Temari, their in most of your classes and I've asked them to keep an eye on you untull you get settled in…is that okay?"

She smiled sincerely and Himiko nodded once in reply.

"Great, now period will be staring soon. You're in English language class first thing and I expect Naruto to show you there."

She looked over to Naruto expectantly and he quickly too the hint. The two left the office quickly and made their way up the stairs towards the English corridor. Not a word was spoken whilst they walked side by side, Himiko wondered if what Tsunade had said really bothered him, he was never this quiet…

He suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Man, Granny Tsunade wont let me forget about that. I'll never live that one down…"

The blonde said, an unusually serious expression sprawled across his face. He referred to the 'Fight' that she had mentioned that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Himiko continued to observe his expression when curiosity got the better of her.

"So what happened?"

She asked, genuinely interested to hear the story of what had happened. She never thought Naruto for a fighter; he was always one to sort things out with words…

He pondered for a moment on how to explain before his expression lightened up and he was back to his normal self. He smiled lightly as if remembering something funny as they continued to walk towards the end of the hallway; their destination.

"It was some senior guy with the biggest ego you'd ever see. "

He paused again, chuckling slightly before he continued.

"You don't wanna know…"

He flashed her a look that clearly read that he really didn't want to relive the events over again for the sake of a story. She took his word for it that she probably didn't want to know all the details and they kept walking.

Suddenly they stopped at the end of the hallway outside a classroom with a small silver plaque on it.

_English room 3: Mr Hatake _

Naruto took a deep breath before saying a quick _"Good luck" _and patting her on the back and heading back down the hall to what Himiko assumed was where his class was.

She entered the room to find everyone was already seated. The teacher, who she assumed was Mr Hatake, walked over and gave her a welcoming smile though some sort of mask that covered most of his face. She stared at his mask as he approached her by the door.

"Ah, there you are. This is out new student Sayugi Himiko. Say hello everyone!"

He turned towards the class and gained their attention. She instantly felt everyone's attention on her and tried not to blush out of nervous habit.

The class gave an unenthusiastic _"Hello"_ before she was told to sit beside a blonde haired girl with four ponytails at the back of the room, as it was the only seat left in the classroom. As she did so, she couldn't help but hear the various whispers of her new classmates. The most common to be heard was along the lines of _"Hey, isn't that the girl who came in with Naruto this morning?.."_ With a few giggles following after.

As she sat down in her seat the blonde haired girl looked at her and gave a welcoming smile, though not nearly as creepy as Mr Hatakes (besides the fact he was wearing a mask). Himiko smiled back as she introduced herself as Temari.

"Lady Tsunade said I'd be showing you around the school today. That wont take long; theres nothing much to see…"

She trailed off, rolling her eyes before going back to the conversation.

"Hey, are you a friend of Narutos? Everyone seems to be talking about you two."

Himiko shook her head in slight disbelief and chuckled slightly.

_So it's already around the school, what a bunch of gossips…_

"Yea, he's a family friend; though I don't think 'Family friend' is how everyone took it…"

She mumbled the last part, knowing exactly what everyone was thinking. Temari let out a short laugh before turning in her seat slightly to face her better.

"Yea.. Were gonna have to set that one straight. Wouldn't want anyone thinking you're going out with that idiot."

She grinned evilly as if she had some grand master plan in mind. The two talked some more during the class after they got some work done. They found out that they actually had a lot in common and liked most of the same things. Temari also told her about some of the other people in her year, like her brother Kankuro; who she said she would introduce to her later on, and Tenten who was going to show her around the school too.

They pair then made their way to the second class of the day, which was art. As they walked down the corridor, they stopped when Temari saw a tall brown haired boy wearing a jacket with cat ears.

_What ever floats your boat I guess…_

She thought to herself, observing his jacket whilst Temari introduced him as her brother Kankuro. He seemed nice enough and they talked a little whilst resuming their walk to the Art room.

"So where are you from Himiko?"

He asked as the three of them made their way up the stairs.

"I'm from Konoha originally, but my family moved to Suna a few years ago after my father got promoted in his job."

His face lit up half way through her response and he grinned from ear to ear.

"That's so cool. You know we're from Suna, but we moved her a while back."

Himiko couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Oh yea, its like backwards of what happened to me."

They all laughed in unison and they found themselves in the Art room. Himiko sat between Temari and Kankuro and they continued their conversation whilst they drew their individual pictures for their assignment.

By the time the class ended Himiko learned a lot more about the siblings and even found out that they had a younger brother in the year below them. He was a friend of Narutos and they agreed that they would introduce him when they all went for lunch.

The rest of the day coming up to lunch went by quickly. Himiko had been introduced to Tenten when they found that she was in the same gym class as her and Temari. She also seemed like a really cool person and the three of them talked away until it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

They approached the large table at the back of the room with their individual trays of food. Temari sat next to Shikamaru and Himiko sat between Choji and Hinata, Tenten opted to sit at the end of the table beside a red haired boy who she learned was Temari and Kankuros brother, Gaara.

Himiko had already been introduced to most of them, apart from Lee, Shino and Gaara. They each exchanged greetings and continued eating their lunch.

When introduced to Lee, he held his hand out across the table to shake her hand, which she too held her hand out. Lee shook her hand enthusiastically and she went to pull away but he kept hold of her hand and leaned closer to her over the table.

"Wow, Himiko-Chan you are very beautiful!"

He said almost in awe. Himiko found his remark slightly creepy but couldn't help but blush from the complement. She started to feel awkward and looked down at her hand that he was still holding.

"PLEASE BE MY-"

He began to say before being swiftly and rather loudly interrupted by Sakura and Tenten, whilst the others let out various groans of annoyance.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF LEE, JEES."

Sakura threatened, punching him in the shoulder so that he would release his hold on Himikos hand. Her methods were brutal, but she was grateful nonetheless. Tenten then took her turn to scold him.

"Just…don't say it Lee. Do you really have to ask out every girl that's nice to you? I'm sorry but please…Just stop."

She begged from her seat, growing tired of having to put up with his depression every time he was turned down by a girl. The other laughed in disbelief that he still he still held his enthusiasm after the scolding he took from the two girls.

As Himiko returned to eating her sandwich, she felt a familiar gaze from across the table, looking to see Sasuke looking at her. He quickly looked away when he realized she was looking back at him. Now that she thought of it, she had caught him looking at her a few times at the ramen shop last night too. She really started to wonder what his problem was. She felt like he was analyzing her or something, but never had the courage to ask him why he insisted on staring at her so much.

_He sure is a weird one…_

She thought to herself as the other caught themselves up in conversation. She hadn't been paying much attention until they all suddenly looked at her as if waiting for a reply. Naruto spoke up again, repeating the question that the others had been waiting for the reply of.

"So how about it, Himiko?"

She blinked a few times, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically before explaining again.

"A sleepover at the weekend, how about it?"

She was about to reply before Kiba interrupted.

"Yea but where are we gonna go? Your place Naruto?"

He thought for a few seconds before shaking his head in conclusion.

"Nah, we couldn't; not enough room . What about your house Sasuke?"

The blonde inquired, suddenly bringing him into the conversation.

"I don't think there's enough room for everyone at mine."

He spoke sceptically, looking over to Himiko once more.

"Nah man I'm sure there's enough room, Itachi holds all those Akaustki parties at your house and there's enough room for all those guys."

Kiba reasoned, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yea, we can all sleep on the floor if we have too."

Hinata piped in from the other side of the table.

After several other attempts to convince him, Sasuke sighed in defeat. But not before rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Okay, I'll ask Itachi later and I'll let you know what he says."

That was everyone's queue for a timely _"Yesss!"_ And a few fist bumps. Remembering that Himiko had not given an answer yet, Sakura turned to her.

"So, you coming along Himiko?"

"Yea, sure, why not?"

She grinned back at the pink haired girl, starting to feel excited about the event already.

Sot it was a plan then. They would all get together on Friday night and stay over in Sasukes' house. They had not planned exactly what they were going to do, but seeing as it was Tuesday they had then next few days to think of some ideas.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**I hope to get another chapter out as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when that will be so in the meantime, thank you for any favs, follows and reviews until I get the next chapter up. :)**


End file.
